Heartbreak in Chicago
by gypsywitch84
Summary: hey i had to reload. story is about how Sam didnt meet Josie at the baseball game and its been eight long months.
1. Default Chapter

Sam didn't kiss her on the baseball field and its been eight long long months since.  
  
"josie josie josie" Anita's voice came along like she was singing it,  
  
"what?" Josie asked half asleep at her desk after staying awake all night watching a special on something and working on her next story about a disable elderly lady who would rather help others than receive it. Josie had handed in the story to Gus who was now head honcho of the paper instead of Rigfort, who retired at the beginning of the year. It was now March and Gus was still working out the kinks of the job.  
  
"I got coffee." anita said which instantly woke josie up totally.  
  
"you are a god. A god."  
  
They drank the hot coffee and then got back to work and josie was almost about done working on her assignment when she glanced up at the clock and saw that it was getting near 7 and everyone had already gone. Gone home to their husbands and wives.  
  
The next day at her apartment Josie was asleep until the phone rang and it was rob wanting to know is she was going to come watch the high school baseball game. She said ok what time?  
  
"about 12ish "  
  
"ok ill be there." b "cool see ya then." Josie hung up the phone and turned on the tv. Nothing but news, so she turned it off and went to get something from the fridge to eat before the game started in an hour and a half. Glancng at the paper, her paper the one she written those eight months ago which now seemed like an eternity ago. "NEVER BEEN KISSED" by Josie Geller. She quickly took the paper down and crumpled it into a little ball and tried to throw it in the trash, missing by a few inches. "Why I kept it up this long I do not know" she said out loud to herself. She grabbed a diet coke and leftovers from a few nights ago when she went out for a girls night out with Anita and Rhoda. They thought she needed to get out more and they went to Delloser first then to a local pizza hut then on to the local movie house. . Back at home Josie was trying to figure out what to wear when she heard a knock on the door. It was Aldys, who was on break from school for the week and came down to see her parents. She decided to stop by Josie's to say hey and see what was new. Josie asked Aldys in and told her to have a seat while she finished getting dressed. Josie came out and asked Aldys if she wanted to go to a high school baseball game that Rob invited her too and Josie thought that Rob wouldn't mind if she brought Aldys cuz Aldys and Rob were friends and he would be excited to see her. Aldys said sure why not. Josie and her walked down to Josie's Buick La Sabre and got in. They drove to the school and being so early they found a spot fast and went in and saw Rob sitting on the bench. "ROB, ROB" josie yelled causing Rob to turn around and see her. "hey Josie," he was surprised to see Aldys standing there too, "Aldys?" "yep hey rob." "hey. How are you?" "good, thanks. You?" "good too."  
  
2 hour laters the game was done and South Glen South won by 14. Rob came over to see Josie while Aldy excused herself saying she wanted to see something. (Aldy's perspect) She walked out onto the field and over to Center place and closed her eyes to imagine what Josie must've seen that day. D-day as she now thought. The day she lost respect for her once favorite teacher who continued to teach there at that very school. Because after that game there was still a couple weeks of school she had to see Mr. "not so" Coulson, every day. Well at least every week day. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't speak to him. And she didn't. (flashback to about a couple days before the end of the school year, Coulson's class) Kirsten and her posse were sitting in the back chatting very loudly, talking about something irrevalant to the class when Kirsten suddenly starts talking about Josie and says she feels sorry for poor Mr Coulson. Aldy stands up and says, " Gawd Kirsten, you just don't get it do you. I mean why in the world would you feel sorry for that pedophile, and don't be shocked by that. He only liked her because she 17, I mean, wasn't she the same person when it turned out she was 25? Yes she lied to him, to me, to everyone, but she only lied about her age and her reason for being at the school. She was still the same nice smart person. She's not the one who lied to you to make her popular. That was Rob helping out his big sis so she could find her story. I for one think what he did, after she poured her heart into her story and publicly exposed herself, that was wrong. I can see why you guys would feel sorry for him but I don't and I don't feel sorry about not feeling sorry because he was a jerk and she got her heart badly broke and afterwards could hardly talk since she was crying so hard. I realized that was when I lost all and total respect for my once favorite teacher, HIM." looking over at Coulson And Aldy sat down while Coulson looked shock and sad. The bell rang and people picked up their stuff and left. Aldy had picked up her stuff and was about to leave. "Aldys can I..? " Coulson started. "save it for someone who cares." Aldy said coldly and left. (end flashback) after going and having coffee with Rob and catching up on the past four months Josie and Aldy drove back to Josie's apartment. "Aldy I just had the craziest idea." "what?" "a sleep over remember when you were younger and you sleep over at a friends." "yeah I remember why?" "want to?" "sure sounds like fun."  
  
Later that night at the supermarket picking up supplies for facials and snacks. Josie and Aldy are in the cookie aisle picking up four different kinds of chocolate chip cookies. "what?" seeing the weird look on Aldy's face. "I like chocolate." "oook." Just as they are about to leave the aisle Aldy looks back down to see if they forgot anything as she sees Mr. Coulson. "oh my freakin gawd" she whispers. Josie almost in the next aisle hears and says what. "I don't believe it." "believe what?" "Josie whatever you do don't look down this aisle." "why not?" "umm because . because.." "because why?" " because there is a big bug on the floor." "What? Maybe we should tell the manager." "NO I mean we shouldn't it'll go away on it own." "ok" and Josie walks down the chip aisle. "what kind of chips should we get? She asks Aldy. "what? Umm you know the kind with the ummmmmm.. Why don't you decide? I'll be right back." "ok." Aldy walks back toward the cookie aisle and doesn't see Mr. Coulson. She walks partway of the length of the store before running into Josie. "I hope you don't mind but I got a couple of different flavors : sour cream and onion, and barbeque." "cool." "ok do we need anything else?" seeing Mr. Coulson walk into the aisle down the middle Aldy pulls Josie into the closest aisle which happens to be the exotic food aisle. "we need some of this." Grabbing just anything. "anchovies? Are you feeling ok?" looking down at the can of anchovies in her hand. "oh yeah I was just joking." "oook." "why don't we go pay?" They go to the checkout and get in line behind a guy with a mostly empty. "Hey Mr. Coulson." The cashier greeted the guy. Josie looked at Aldy as if to say what did she just say. "Aldy I think we forgot something. Im just going to go get it." And went to get it. Aldy went after her with the cart. They got out of site or what they thought was out of site from Coulson. "oh my gawd, is he why you said it a few minutes ago?" "maybe sorry." "you shouldve told me. Gawd I hope he didn't recognize my voice." "well if he didn't he mightve recognized my name. I mean how many Aldys' are there?" "umm your right probably not many." "well why don't we go pay for this and walk quickly to your car and try to forget we ever saw him?" "ok" and they walked up to the next register and paid and walked quickly to Josie's buick. They drove to Josie's and tried to watch a movie but neither one of them could concentrate but they weren't talking about it. The next day after Aldy had to go back to her parents, Josie went to the high school to see Rob and tell him what had happened the night before. Rob wasn't in the gym so she decided to go to the office to see if he was there. Sure enough just like in high school, Rob was sitting outside the principal's office. "ok what did you do this time?" sitting down next to him. "nothing. The boss just asked to see me for some reason." Coach Scott walked out of the office and told Rob the boss would see him now. Rob walked in and 20 minutes later he walked out to see Scott and Josie talking. "You're still here?" "yeah I was just talking to Coach Romano, I mean Scott." "about anything in particular?" "no we weren't talking about Sam." Scott said. "In fact Rob that's what I wanted to talk to you about," looking at Scott, "its been nice talking to you maybe we should do this again." "I'd like that. Bye Josie." "bye Scott." Walking away with Rob. "so you wanted to talk about something?" "yeah last night Aldy and I saw him." "who?" "you know who." "ohhhhhhhhh" "yeah. I mean I only saw the back of his head. I was just wondering if he still. you know.. Still worked here?" "yeah Jos. I'm pretty sure he does." "ok thanks. Umm don't tell him if you see him.. don't talk to him ok?" "ok I already don't talk to him." "thanks." "no problem." "well thanks again and im just going to go and leave you to whatever you're doing." "bye jos." "bye rob." She walked out of the office and into the hallway. She walked down to the english room just to glance in and see if he had changed anything. As far as she could tell, he hadnt. She turned arround and accidently bumped into someone.  
  
"im sor.." Stopping when she realized who she was talking to. 


	2. chapter 2

Mr. Coulson was standing in front of her, wearing his hot latte that she made him accidently spilled.  
  
"I'm sorry. Here let me go get you a napkin."  
  
Starting to walk toward the bathroom when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"that's ok Josie. I don't need a napkin it just got on my luckily waterproof and apparently latte proof jacket."  
  
"but still you should still wipe it off." Starting to walk away  
  
"are you trying to just get away from me like the plague?"  
  
"no I was just going to get you a napkin than be on my way. I just came by to say hi to let me how did you put it oh yeah my lying brother who only was trying to help his lying conceiving sister."  
  
"Josie sorry. I was mad and hurt I didn't mean it."  
  
"Sure sure you didn't. You know what get your own napkin"  
  
"Josie Wait please."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want I mean I need to talk to you."  
  
"About?"  
  
"About you, me, everything that happened."  
  
"As far as I, I mean as far as Chicago knows nothing happened."Josie said with a stone face.  
  
"About that, Josie Im sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what? Publicly humiliating me? Falling for me in the first place? What?"  
  
"no not that at all. I mean not for falling for you. Im sorry about not going to the game."  
  
"why didn't you?" "I don't know. I was mad I guess."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"no Josie you don't. I was mad, yes, but mad at myself. For not letting you explain and I didn't see your article until later much later."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't see it until the next day at school when Coach Romano pratically smothered me with it. See I was busy packing to go move in with my best friend and take care of his house while he and his wife moved to France for two years. I didn't read the paper that I was busy wrapping my hockey trophys in cuz I was in a hurry cuz the movers were coming. "  
  
"oh."  
  
"I tried to call you but I couldn't get though."  
  
"probably cuz every paper in town wanted an interview. I had to change my number."  
  
"oh sorry. Well I tried to talk to Aldy but she just gave me the cold shoulder and wouldn't talk to me but she did talk about me and lets just say what I heard wasn't friendly. In fact I think she said she thought I was a pedophile because I didn't like you after I found out the truth so she thought I only liked you because you were 17."  
  
"oh Mr. Coulson. Im so sorry."  
  
"Don't apoligize. Im the one who was stupid and hurt you. I let my pride and procrastination get in the way and I let you down."  
  
"Its ok. Truce?"  
  
"truce."  
  
They walked down the hallway until Josie remembered why she was there, to see Rob. They walked to the gym and knocked on the door, Rob opened and was shocked to see Coulson and Josie together.  
  
'What will happen next? you will have to wait and see and sorry for the long wait but i been on brain freeze about this story and working on other stories so sorry.' 


End file.
